The Present
by OnEwIeRdFrEaK
Summary: Vegeta just recieved a present from his  ahem  Kakkarot. Or did he? P


Disclaimer: Dont own DBZ!

* * *

"Hi Bulma! How's it goin'?" Goku greeted his old friend happily as he IT'ed into the Capsule Corp. living room where Bulma was watching TV.

"I'm fine, Goku. Here to spar with Vegeta? Try and NOT to blow up the garden again! My mom nearly had a heart attack last time, y'know!" the blue-haired scientist scolded the large Saiyan who simply smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Sorry 'bout that, Bulma...But I'm not here about for that."

"Oh?" This got her attention, what other reason would Goku be here for? "Is the world going to end again?" she asked warily.

"Wha-? No! It's just...Could you keep this somewhere safe?" he handed her a rectangular hand-sized box that looked as if wrapped by a 3-year old.

"What's this?" she turned it around in her hand curiously.

"Hehe, this is for..."

* * *

Vegeta stomped into his bedroom that he shared with Bulma, he was in a bad temper at the moment. He had felt Kakkarot here a few minutes ago and just as he was about to grab him and punch him around for awhile, the woman informed him he had left.

Growling angrily he wrenched the closet open, he was about to pick another change of his usual spandex gear when something caught his eye.

He bent down and picked up the brightly rectangular wrapped object. Blinking, he opened the little card that hung loosely from the not (which was supposed to be the bow), inside the card scribbled lay written.

_**'To you with all my love, Goku!'**_

Vegeta looked up shocked, he shook his head before holding the card up a few millimeters away from his squinting eyes .

Yep, that's definately what was written alright!

Vegeta pulled the present close to his chest and looked around frantically to make sure no one had seen him or the messy present, once he was sure that no one had seen, he ripped it open in a second.

* * *

**A few days later...**

"Oh Goku honey! You look as handsome as ever!" Mrs Breifs chirped happily as she skipped towards him and pinched his cheeks.

"Hee hee...thanks I guess! Hey, Is Bulma in?"

"Yup, she's in her lab working on some new invention! Really, that girl needs to get out more! Go right in Goku, darling!" She gave him a last pinch on the cheek and waltzed off humming to herself.

Goku stood there for a second scratching his head before shrugging and making his way into the huge dome house that was Capsule Corp.

Vegeta had just finished his regular training and was taking a break, while he trained he realized that he was not as focused as usually, it's just...he couldn't get his mind off that damn present his -- um - THAT Kakarot had bought him.

Okay, so after the whole Buu thing that happened a few months ago he had considered the abnormally cheerfull saiyan a friend, but something more? Had he been giving off some sort of signs that the idiot mistook for something more?

_'Well...it's not like I've ever been in anyway friendly towards him prior all of this but...Surely the way I am around him nowadays doesn't suggest that I like him on another level...right?! And if so...! Well he is the last full-blooded Saiyan in the universe...and it's not like he isn't easy on the eyes...hehe...Shit! What the hell - !!!'_

He was so deep in thought that once he turned the corner he slammed into something solid.

_'Dammit! Since when was there a wall...here..'_ he thoughts trailed off into nothingness as he looked up at the object of his confused thoughts.

"Hiya Vegeta! Hows it goin'?" Goku greeted the uncharactestically slack-faced Prince with a pat on his back which seemed to knock him out of his stupor.

"K-Kakarot! W-What are you doing here?" Vegeta cursed himself as he heard himself stutter, how embarrasing! What would Kakarot think! He quickly looked away from his rival as he felt his face heat up.

_'DAMMIT!'_

"Uh...I was lookin' for Bulma! Hey 'Geta? You ok?" Goku asked curiously as he leaned in closer to check for himself.

Vegeta, poor, poor misunderstood Vegeta, took it in a whole different way...

'Holy SHIT! Kakarot is going to kiss me! WAAAH! Why me!!' he quickly scrambled back only succceding in tripping over his own feet.

"DAMMIT!"

Now Goku knew that there was definantly something wrong with the normally graceful Saiyan Prince.

"You know...How about you lie down a bit? Come on! I'll help ya get into bed!" the concerned saiyan offered bending down to help him up.

After hearing the last sentance leave his mouth, Vegeta pushed himself up before pointing an accusing finger at Goku.

"YOU WISH! I'M NOT THAT EASY! DAMN YOU, KAKKAROT!" With that said or rather yelled while blushing madly at the forwardness of his fellow Saiyan, he ran off to his Gravity room and locked himself in before crumpling in a heap and breathing heavily.

_'Geez, I thought Kakarot would at least be subtle!'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku still stood there totally stumped.

_'What just happened?'_ he shrugged it off as he continued on his search for his blue-haired friend, _'All I did was try and help! Typical. It's just like Vegeta to get mad...Now! To pick up Chichi's present! Hehe!'_

* * *

**Haha! Poor Vegeta..:P**


End file.
